A Year Later
by radioactiveCaretaker
Summary: Has it really been a year since they had won freedom for the lowbloods? Has it really been a year since they defeated the Condesce? Has it really been a year since Feferi took the throne? Has it really been a year since Kanaya won her freedom? Even after a year, the memories still haunted her; Kanaya suffers with PTSD. Sequel to "Enslaved". Short FF.
1. Chapter 1

A scream filled the air of the palace. Calming arms wrapped around the screaming troll.

"Shh, it was just a dream." It said, "She's not coming back."

Has it really been a year since they had won freedom for the lowbloods? Has it really been a year since they defeated the Condesce? Has it really been a year since Feferi took the throne? Has it really been a year since Kanaya won her freedom? Karkat kept his promise to her that he wouldn't let anything horrible happen to her. He became Feferi's right hand troll, just like what Kankri said. Even after a year, the memories still haunted her; Kanaya suffers with PTSD. All of those memories played within her mind like it was an endless show.

"I won't let those memories affect you, Kan." Says Karkat.

"O-okay." She replies, trembling.

"You have a lot of friends who will protect you, who will fight of you," he pauses, "who will always be there for you."

"You're right, Karkat."

"I won't let anything hurt you, you know that."

"Yeah."

"Rose won't let anything happen to you."

"Yeah." She says with a small smile forming.

"Tomorrow is the first year anniversary of Feferi taking the throne." He rubs her back to calm her down, "Let's do it for her."

"Also a lot of other things." She sighs.

"Don't dwell on those memories, Kanaya," Karkat pauses, "what happened back then is just a nightmare that shouldn't have awoke into reality."

"Okay."

"Even though you are suffering from those recurring memories, you are still yourself."

"Are you sure?"

"I know you are."

…..

The sunlight gleamed into the palace as the trolls began to crowd around the banquet hall. Soon the humans walked through the doors. Feferi glanced down the line. She was still nervous, even after a year; Equius placed Nepeta, who was purring, on his back; Sollux grinned, he placed his head on Aradia's shoulder, she happened to gently take a hold of his hand; Meulin glanced at Gamzee, who was slamming down another bottle of "Reddrop" faygo; Terezi stood next to both Karkat and Dave, all she could smell was the color of red; Dirk and Roxy stood together, he was trying to get her to stop poking him in the arm; Jane, Jake, and John sat on the chairs in that line, they weren't quite sure what they was happening; Rose stood next to Kanaya, her hand brushing against the troll's shoulder; Kanaya was still unsure about a few things, even now, things were very unclear to her. She glanced at her wrists, they were scared from the chains. Feferi smiled at her friends. Today, an all day party will happen.

"So, I was thinking that the theme for tonight's ball."

"What is that, Feferi?" Jake asks.

"A masquerade."

"Lovely theme." Rose says.

"Which means Dave and Karkat."

"What?" Asks Dave.

"Extra security." Karkat answers.

"Yes, I am counting on both of you."

"Yes'm."

"Equius and John?"

"Yes?" John started.

"Highblood?" Equius' deep voice rings.

"Since both of you are heirs, it is relevant that you be in the ballroom early to greet people."

Both of them nod.

"And you too, Dirk."

"Of course."

"Aradia and Jane, with the help from Nepeta, could you guys serve the food?"

"We will be more than happy." Jane says.

"Jade and Roxy, will you both serve the drinks?"

"My true calling in life!" Screams Roxy.

"Roxy, I am helping." Jade says.

"Terezi and Rose, you guys take turns in the seer booth."

"You got it." Terezi smirks.

"Kanaya, stay close to and make sure no one needs a heal."

"I will." She says, sounding a glad.

"You are all welcome to join the dance whenever though."

"Dancing is my life!" Jake cheers.

"Alright, let's get a few things finalized before tonight."

"You got it." Dirk says before splitting up the group to set up.

…

Trolls started to flood through the palace to the ballroom. All of them masked. Everyone was at their posts. Kanaya leaned against the wall, she watched as Karkat and Dave patrol outside for a moment. She closed her eyes. In that darkness, she saw a hand jerk towards her, it made her open her eyes as she jumped. She began to breath heavily a little. Rose glanced over, seeing the troll step out into the hall.

"Take over for me Terezi," She pauses, "I'll be right back."

"Alright," Terezi says, taking over as Rose began walking towards the hall, "Now, let take a look here."

Outside in the hall, Kanaya placed a hand on her cheek, feeling the scar. Rose saw her, she reached her hand out.

"Why did it have to happen, Rose?" Asks Kanaya, clearly.

"You mean . . ."

"These scars are just triggers for the memories . . ."

"It should've never happened, Kanaya."

"Why did you come?"

"I saw you probably needed someone to talk to," Rose pauses, "that, and I know that you are thinking about what happened back then."

"It's . . ." Kanaya sighs, lifting her hand close to her face, "I was nothing. I was a completely useless. All I did was be her little pet!"

"That's all behind."

"That still isn't enough for me to forget."

"You were acting so happy this morning, Kanaya," Rose pauses, sounding a bit rough, "what happened to make you like this?!"

"No one understands what happened!" Kanaya yells, "I am not supposed to be here, it was luck that saved me countless of times . . . But, that last time . . . I wasn't so lucky. The Condesce almost one before Jane brought me back. It's hard for anyone to understand . . . Not until they have been through something like that."

"No, I have no idea what you have been through; I can only imagine!" Rose pauses, "But . . . I was placed a similar situation."

Kanaya didn't reply. She had clenched her fist tight.

"I held onto you until your last breath." Rose fought back the tears, "You mean a lot to me Kanaya! When you . . . I didn't know what I was gonna do. It had felt like my heart and soul were battling against each other. I don't ever want to feel that again! And . . . And when you were revived, all I could do was cry with joy. I had my matesprit back, and I never want to let her go again."

Kanaya inhales deeply before turning her body to face Rose.

"But . . ."

"They are only scars from a nightmare that never should've happened." She pauses, placing her hand on Kanaya's cheek, "I would go to the ends of Alternia just for you, Kanaya."

"Rose, I . . ."

"Don't fret about the past."

Kanaya took a step back and turned away.

"I can't." She said running off down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose had walked back into the ballroom. She went back to the booth. Terezi had been working on someone different.

"Yes, I see a troll who is in this room." She pauses, "He's standing towards the back of the room, he wants to ask you a certain question."

"Oh?" The troll says, "I must go to him."

Rose watched as the troll walked away.

"What's wrong, Rose?" Asks Terezi, "You were gone for a while."

"Huh?" Rose pauses, "Oh, it's nothing. I am just worried about Kanaya."

"Well, it's been a year hasn't it?"

"Yes."

"Her PTSD must be acting up."

"But why? Out of all . . ."

"Hey Tez, Rose." Karkat says, walking up to them, "Have you guys seen Kanaya?"

"She ran off into her room." Rose says.

"Is she okay?"

"Her PTSD is acting up."

"Damn it." Karkat muttered, walking towards the room.

Inside the locked door, jade tears fell onto the wooden floor. Moonlight shined through the window onto the troll who held a knife in her hand with jade blood on it. She held onto her wounded chest. Karkat ran towards the door.

"Kanaya, open the door."

She moaned at him.

"Open this fucking door, Kan!"

It went silent. He became worried.

"Kanaya? You okay?" He calls, "Hey, answer me!"

Nothing talked back. He kicked the door opened, he looked around the room.

"Kanaya?" He asks taking a step into the room, "This isn't cool, come out."

He glanced at the floor, seeing colored blood on it.

"Oh god, no." He took a glance up, seeing Kanaya unconscious, "Kanaya!"


	3. Chapter 3

Karkat placed a hand on the wound putting pressure on it to stop the bleeding. He lifted his left arm up, speaking through the crab watch.

"Dave, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, I can hear you." Dave's voice sounded through the static.

"Find my a medic right away!"

"What's the matter?" He pauses, "Did someone pass out?"

"No, it's Kanaya . . ."

"Should I tell Rose?"

"No."

"It's bad?"

"She stabbed herself, idiot!" He yells, "Get someone besides Rose and Feferi to find a medic with you and come to her room as fast as possible."

"I'm on it."

He put his other hand on his other one.

"Hold on, Kanaya." He pauses, "Why did you do this?"

…

Dave ran to find John.

"Yo, Egbert!" He calls out.

"Dave?" He pauses, "What's the matter?"

"No time to explain, I need you to help my find a medic."

"Okay, I think I met a medic. He's over this way." John leads them over.

"Hopefully Rose doesn't . . ." Starts Dave.

"Doesn't what?" She asks.

"Rose, I . . ."

"Dave, this guy here says to take him to the person who needs a medic." John announces.

"A medic?" Rose pauses, "For what?"

"I don't know," John pauses as well, "who is it for Dave?"

"I wish I could tell you."

"Why can't you?" Asks Rose.

"Karkat's wishes."

Dave took the medic troll and ran out of the ballroom. John stood there, he looked at Rose.

"Should I go after him?"

"Would you . . . ?" She pauses, "Would you come with me?"

"Yeah, I will."

Slowly, they both followed after Dave.


	4. Chapter 4

The medical troll placed his hand on the wound.

"Lucky she didn't puncher her heart." His deep voice said.

"But?" Asks Karkat.

"She's dying, slowly."

"What?" Dave inhales.

"You found her like this?"

"Yeah, she had locked the door," Karkat pauses, "I had to kick it open."

"Good thing too."

John and Rose came to the door, seeing the room trashed; it had looked like a murder scene from a horror film. Rose had glanced at the three trolls crowded around Kanaya's body.

"Is everything okay?" She asks.

Karkat looked at her and then back at Dave.

"I thought I told you not to let her know!" He hisses in a whisper.

"I didn't tell her."

"Guys?"

"Everything's okay, Rose, head back to the party." Dave lies.

"Not until you guys tell me why you needed a medic."

"Don't worry, Rose." Karkat says.

"You guys are hiding something." John replies.

"I want to know what's going on!" Rose pauses, "Please . . .

"I healed the inside, but she is still bleeding a little. I was able to save her." The medic says, "The bleeding should stop in a minute."

"Thank you." Karkat pauses, "Rose, if you want to know the medic has done what he can."

"I will step out in the hall for a little bit." He left the room.

Rose looked at Karkat.

"I'm sorry, Rose."

"Kanaya!" She screams, "What did you do to yourself?"

"She stabbed herself."

Rose fell to the ground, gently holding the body in her arms.

"This is my fault . . ." Rose cries, "I shouldn't have said that to you."

"Rose?" Dave asks.

"It's my fault that I didn't follow you. I could've saved you . . ." Her tears fell onto Kanaya's shoulders, "I could've prevented you from doing this . . . Kanaya . . ."

The three boys sat there, waiting to see if Kanaya responded to Rose.

"Forgive me, Kanaya."

"I'm sure she does, Rose." Dave says.

"John, take Dave and get Terezi." Karkat orders.

"Do you think we should explain to Feferi?" He asks.

"Yeah, if you want to," Pauses Karkat, "have her come in as well so I can do more explaining.

"You got it," John pulls Dave up, "c'mon slowpoke."

Those guys left. Karkat placed a hand on Rose's shoulder. She glanced into his red eyes.

"Why did that have to happen?"

"It never should've happened, Rose."

"I know, but why did it happen?"

"It was what she thought was the true nature of the world." He pauses, "She became mad and killed almost every lowblood she came in contact with."

"The thought of a mad empress."

"Exactly."

"And Kanaya was just . . ."

"We were all pawns in her game." He pauses, "We are all suffering from some sort of PTSD.

Heck, I have nightmares about what happened; but I remember that it happened in the past."

"I understand . . ."

"Kanaya must've been so depressed about dwelling on the past that it caused her not to think things through before she . . . You know."

"We all went through different things."

"It was part of her plan."


End file.
